Much research has been conducted into methods of transmitting shear waves by vibrating a plate member or a rod member. In general, the research employs a method of directly transmitting shear waves to a member to be vibrated by using a vibrating unit that generates a vibratory force.
However, when results of the research are applied to a bulk-type medium as they are, it is difficult to obtain a desired pattern of transmitted shear waves. For this reason, it is necessary to design an apparatus and method capable of transmitting shear waves in a desired pattern to even a bulk-type medium.